Worth the Risk
by Tigrecat7
Summary: What if Jack hadn't kissed Allison after she told him their relationship might not be worth the risk? Alternate ending of 4x07-"Stoned".


What was it? Had it been Charles? No, she didn't really like him...then what was it?

Allison Blake sat at her desk in the infirmary. At the moment, however, she was finding it extremely hard to focus and get something done.

Maybe she'd just been trying to be logical. It really would have been hard for them to have a relationship, since they had to work together, too. Being friends and working together was hard enough without the romance.

But she wanted to be with him. Badly. What had she been thinking, telling him that it wasn't worth the risk?

And he'd been such a gentleman, too. Simply accepting what she'd said, not attempting to argue with her logic.

Allison sighed and placed her head in her hands. She'd broken her own heart. She hadn't realized how badly she'd wanted him to be hers...until now.

"Allison?" She'd been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard her friend come up behind her.

Allison forced herself to look up and smile. "Hi, Grace. How are you?"

Ignoring Allison's question, Grace responded with one of her own. "Are you okay?"

Now, Allison was usually fairly good at keeping a poker face or acting like she was happy when she most certainly was not, but even she could hear the lies in her voice as she spoke. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Grace stepped up the few stairs that led to her desk. She covered Allison's hand with her own. "You know you can tell me anything. I know you; I can tell something's wrong."

"It's...nothing. Not important. I don't want to bother you with it...not after how great it's going with you and Henry and all..."

Grace smiled momentarily as she thought back to how Henry had sung to her in the rotunda. "It is going well...but, Allison..."

Without asking for Allison's consent, Grace pulled up a chair and sat down. She cared about her friend, and was determined to help her, like any good friend should. "It's not nothing. If it were, you'd be done with this by now," Grace said, gesturing towards Allison's unfinished project.

Before Allison could say anything, Grace spoke. "It's Jack, isn't it?"

"How could you possibly know that?"

Grace had to make a conscious effort not to roll her eyes. "Allison, practically everyone in Eureka knows you've got a crush on him-and he feels the same way about you. Don't try to deny it," she added at the look on her friend's face.

Allison blushed furiously, feeling her body temperature rise as blood rushed to her face. "Okay, it is. He...asked me out today."

Grace looked surprised. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Allison sighed. "It's a lot more complicated than that..." She proceeded to tell Grace about the events of the day, how she hadn't realized Carter had asked her out on a date-date, to her heart-to-heart with him in the hallway. "And then, I said, 'Maybe it's not worth the risk.' He said, 'Okay.' and left...But... I kind of wish..."

"That he'd refused to take no for an answer?" Grace finished for her.

Allison nodded and felt her eyes begin to tear up. She'd ruined any chance she'd had of being with him.

As if reading her mind, Grace said, "Well, this can't be the end of it. Allison, you and him...you work well together. And I know you'd be great as a couple. You haven't ruined anything...unless you give up."

At that moment, Grace's PDA beeped. She picked it up. "Oh," she said, looking at the message. "I've got to go. Think about what I said."

She did. As Grace walked away, Allison not only debated whether or not to go talk to Carter, she also began having fantasies about what would happen if she did...

Forcing herself to stop thinking about him running his hands all over her body, she shut off her computer and left GD for the night.

As she drove to Carter's house, her heart began to beat more quickly at the thought of what she was about to do.

Soon, she arrived at the door, her heart fluttering in her chest like a trapped bird, her stomach filled with butterflies.

She knew she wouldn't have to knock; S.A.R.A.H. probably would've already informed Jack of her presence outside the door.

Jack. Allison smiled. If all went well, that's probably what she'd end up calling him.

Jack opened the door, looking surprised that she'd come to see him after what had happened between them earlier that evening.

"Allison," he said, surprise as evident in is voice as in his expression. "What's up?"

Allison looked at him. His gorgeous blue eyes made her forget what she'd wanted to say to him, even though she'd rehearsed it so many times in her head.

"I..." unable to think of the words she could use to describe her feelings, Allison boldly stood on her toes and pressed her mouth to his, gently and quickly.

She shifted her weight back to her whole foot, blushing, but maintaining eye contact with him.

She saw his eyes, glowing like sapphires, roam over her face, as though searching for an explanation for what she'd just done.

Apparently finding one, Jack said, "Allison..." and cupped her face gently in one of his hands, pulling her face up to his to kiss her slowly. When she didn't pull away, he deepened the kiss, slanting his mouth over hers, their tongues twining around each other.

He placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her body against his, her warmth pressing against him making him smile under her lips. They hugged each other close as their hands began exploring each others bodies, slowly, at first.

Allison sighed softly. She was enjoying herself immensely.

She moaned and gyrated her hips slowly, grinding against him. He gasped.

They stumbled inside, and S.A.R.A.H. closed the door behind them.

Four years had been far to long to wait. They began to kiss harder, hands roaming freely over each other's bodies, moving more and more quickly as they released their pent up desire. They were gasping, moaning, sighing, as they began to get bolder with their petting.

Jack slid his hand down Allison's back and rested it on the swell of her bottom. Allison broke their kiss to lean her head back and moan loudly, enjoying the sensations she felt low in her stomach when he slowly caressed her.

Jack took that opportunity to lean forward and gently suck her neck. She sighed as he used his tongue to trace her ear, nibbling softly on the lobe.

Their mouths came together once more as their tongues battled each other, desire growing by the second. Allison pulled away again and softened the kiss, pecking Jack lightly on the lips over and over again. His mouth recaptured hers, kissing her slowly and sensuously.

Jack broke their kiss and grinned at her. "I'm glad you reconsidered."

Allison giggled and replied shyly, "Me too."

"That was long overdue," said a mirth-filled voice from behind Allison.

They turned to see Zoe and Jo standing at the foot of the staircase, watching them with matching grins on their faces.

Allison looked back at Jack, and they all burst out laughing, Jack still cradling Allison in his arms.


End file.
